samsamfandomcom-20200215-history
Crocochemar
|allies = Beastlybeard (sometimes)|enemies = SamSam (archenemy) Beastlybeard Super Julie Miaou|appearances = |image1 = Crocauchemar.jpg}}Crocochemar is one the mains antagonists of the SamSam books and TV series for children. He is a very powerful monster who rules over nightmares, as well SamSam's archenemy. History Crocochemar is probably SamSam's most dangerous enemy, endowed with great intelligence and extraordinary dark powers. He always acts by throwing a vast illusion to torment or manipulate SamSam, but inevitably ends up defeated by the cosmic hero. Description Appearance Crocochemar is a monster with black skin. His eyes are red, and he has large horns and a huge mouth. Personnality Crocochemar is a vicious, sadistic, evil and manipulative monster. He takes pleasure in tormenting SamSam by giving him his worst nightmares. Crocohemar also displays very eccentric, self-confident and mocking behaviour most of the time; however, he often shows fear during his defeats. Crocochemar's pride also turns out to be a weakness, as when he is manipulated by SuperJulie and Miaou; he gets angry at the trickery of which he has been victim, only to be immediately defeated by SuperJulie. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers and Abilities As the embodiment of SamSam's nightmares, Crocohemar is an appallingly powerful being. His main ability is to launch large-scale illusions to deceive his enemy; he also demonstrated the ability to manipulate reality to a certain extent, shown when he extends the stairs of SamSam's house. Crocochemar's other powers include space flight, teleportation (of himself or others), shape change, portals creation and intangibility. He also demonstrated to be immortal and most likely capable of regenerating. Finally, Crocochemar is a very intelligent being, master of manipulation and deception, as he has proven on many occasions against SamSam as well as against Beastlybeard. With his remote control Weaknesses Despite his immense powers and intelligence, Crocochemar has several weaknesses. His main weakness is to take him at his own game; for example, by taking away all the fun he takes in tormenting his victim, or on the contrary to make him laugh so much that he will end up deflating (literally). Crocochemar is also susceptible to manipulation, and his pride is also likely to offer a way out to defeat him. On the physical level, the hyptonizing ray of Super Julie is able to defeat him easily; this is what happens in the episode Girls' Power, where the heroine traps him in a bubble and then bursts him, defeating the monster. Trivia *His first appearance was in the first series of SamSam comics, where he was yellow in color. *Some colours become darker during his nightmares, such as red. *He seems to have a particular pleasure in tormenting SamSam, probably because of the more pronounced naivety of the young cosmic hero. *Despite his lack of real dangerousness against SamSam (unlike Beastlybeard who threatened his life and that of his father on several occasions), some of Crocochemar's tricks can take a rather violent psychological threat, such as the time he made SamSam believe that his parents wanted to adopt SamSam in his place, and even made it look like SamTeddy's death. *SamTeddy is usually either the first to notice Crocochemar's presence or the one who is most suspicious of the monster. Category:SamSam Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Villains